Heroes of Space and Time
by Thalon
Summary: The world of Pokemon is in great danger, but there is always a hope. Can children from an other world save a brand new world that they only know in games and fiction?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, obviously

Authors Note: I'm writing this fic without translator, all by myself… so please don't kill me if I have bad grammar or typos, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heroes of Space and Time

Prologue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steps can be heard, echoing through a corridor. The floor and the walls are made of marble, shining from the sunlight that comes from outside. Windows of this temple are narrow, but the light is enough for the girl who is running to the gate, at the end of this corridor. The gate is open, always open for everyone who want to visit this place, always open for those who want to talk to the gods.

Entering the main room of the temple, the girl runs towards the altar, panting, she is exhausted. She ran from the village not so far away, it's a distance she used to run every day, but today this emerald green haired girl feels like she cant move anymore. Her eyes are red from crying, she's shaking, because the shock she had in the village. Those fear filled eyes run over the two statue, standing behind the altar, the statue of two pokemon, who are like gods in the eyes of the girl. The fear starts to fade away from her eyes and takes a step to the altar, puts her palms on the cold marble table and starts to pray, facing the statue of the two great pokemon with determined eyes.

Girl: "Great Gods of time and space… please listen to me! Palkia, Dialga, you are our only hope… as the head priestess of the Temple of Time and Space, I'm begging you! Please send someone who can help… who can save our world…" she starts to cry again, she doesn't want to cry, but remembering the past few weeks, she has to. The young priestess cant hide her feelings like her father did, that's her only weakness and she knows that…

"Priestess Calia!" the voice comes from the corridor. An old man is running towards the priestess. The girl doesn't turn around, she keeps praying, but the man grabs her shoulder and speaks to her, his voice is filled with dread. "The Demons are heading to the temple my priestess! We have to run… your father fought bravely so you can escape…" the girl sighs, and sweeps the hand of the old man from her shoulder. She turns around irritated, tears running down her face.

Calia: "Father didn't fight for me to escape…" starts speaking while she wipes her tears. "Father wanted me to come here… to pray… please leave me alone, and save yourself Torran, you have to live…" she tries not to cry while speaking these words "But I have to die as the Priestess of Time and Space! I will die…" turns around and faces the statue of Dialga and Palkia. "When I die someone will come to save our world… the great gods will call someone who can help, and you have to live Torran… you have to live and find them when they travel through time and space! You have to tell them their mission… now go, and I stay here, even while I'm eaten alive by those creatures, I wont stop praying…"

Torran nods, shocked by the words of the priestess, but he obeys. Calia starts to pray again, Torran never wanted to leave the daughter of his best friend alone, but he has to. He runs towards the back door of the temple, and heads to the sea. He has to escape, he has to survive, maybe he will be the only one who left the village.

Torran: "_Please don't let them kill you… Calia_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I hope I didn't make too much grammar error… please correct me if you spot something that is wrong (but in E-mail please, not in rewiev… wanna hear your opinion in them not the errors)

I hope this little prologue ended up good… I wanted to make it longer but without any translation help I can't write constantly (lot of searching in dictionary).

If you like it I will start writing the other chapters, of course the story is already planned, so if you don't mind my grammar errors I can update it every week


	2. Scream From an Other World

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon

Authors note: Thanks for the rewiev. I continue writing this fast, because I want the readers to meet the main characters, but I want to focus mainly on my main fanfic. I will update this too of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Scream From an Other World

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 2011, a golden age for Pokemon fans around the world. The fifth generation of pokemon is still not released, but many new games and movies of Pokemon came out. One of these games is the famous MMORPG: Pokemon Chronicles. Real time battles, good graphics, interesting skills for every pokemon. The only problem is, this game is unofficial, many fans are scared playing it because the company will surely shut it down in months because of the copyrights, but one person in New York City surely enjoys playing it. He is playing on the Pokemon Chronicles League now, the greatest worldwide pokemon league in the world.

"_Ok, bring it on…_" a boy thinks in an apartment, sitting in front of a computer. There is a big colosseum on the screen, with two creatures. The boy grins when he calls out his Sceptile to the ring. This is his last pokemon, and his opponent has his sixth pokemon too.

The referee, who is also a player, starts to speak.

Referee: "We are at the final battle of the finals! When this battle ends, everyone will know, who is the best Pokemon Trainer in the world!" the crowd is cheering for both of them. "Dave Cooper with Sceptile, or Amy Cold with Skarmory, who will win?"

Dave: "Me of course…" says in the teamspeak channel, while he pushes F1 with his finger. The Sceptile on the screen starts to collect sunlight in his mouth. The big iron bird flies high up and starts coming down with big speed, towards Sceptile.

It will be a Drill Peck, the boy knows it will be dangerous if it hits, so he cancels the loading skill with ESC and dodges the flying bird. The bird flies up again, avoiding Sceptiles leaf blades.

The bird pokemon starts to scream with a sound of metal, making Sceptiles defense stats go down, then Skarmory spits stars downwards. Swift attack, the boy knows it always hits, even if he tries to dodge, the stars will follow him, so he takes the damage calmly, and pushes F4, Sceptile on the screen starts to concentrate on something. The big bird pokemon flies down with great speed again, its wings shining like metal. Steel wing attack… The boy makes the lizard like creature jump up by pressing space, but its late, Skarmory hits Sceptile with full force, the grass pokemon drifts backwards, the boy grins while watching the green creature spit up a leech seed, that hits the bird. Skarmory flies up again, trying to spin the seed off in the air.

Amy: "Nice move…" says the girl annoyed in teamspeak, Dave just laughs, he knows that the girl will admit defeat soon. The boy orders the lizard to drain out Skarmorys HP with Giga Drain through the seed by pressing F7. That wasn't super effective, but still enough to make the bird land on the ground.

Dave: "Lets finish this…" grins happily and presses F10, making the Sceptiles claws burn with green flames. "Dragon Claw!" shouts excited in the microphone, the grass pokemon dashes towards Skarmory and slashes it with full force, leaving a green, flaming scar on the bird. The steel pokemon faints.

Referee: "Is this really it? The Red Demon of the server was defeated!" refers to Amys nickname, she has red hair and she likes the sound of that title. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new Pokemon Chronicles Champion! Dave Cooper!" the crowd cheers, Amys sigh can be heard.

Amy: "Good job Dave, I hate to admit it… but next time I will kick your ass" says, then logs off the server. The boy laughs, he and Amy are the biggest rivals on the server, and he likes it.

Dave: "I cant wait" grins, and makes Sceptile return with F12. He clicks in front of the referee with the cursor, so his character goes there. "So, what did I win?" he asks, and the referee gives him a lot of money, a league trophy and a Master Ball.

Few minutes later, the boy logs out, he shuts down his computer and yawns. Its 11:35 P.M. and Dave is tired. He thought he will be too excited from being the champion so he cannot sleep but he's wrong. As soon as he is in the bed and closes his eyes, he starts sleeping.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumps up from his bed in fear early in the morning. The boy named Dave was never scared, especially dreams never scared him, but now he is running to the bathroom with pale face. He can still see his dream in his head, that bizarre dream that makes him vomit. That dream wasn't even about him but he is still shaking when he washes his face, and dries his silver hair. As he looks in the mirror, Dave can see how frightened he is.

Dave: "Just what… in the… WORLD was THAT?" he screams to himself to his mirror image than starts to calm down. He hears steps running to the bathroom, his mother comes in, asking what was the screaming about. "Just a bad dream… no, a very bad dream…" as he recalls that image he feels he will vomit again.

Recalling the dream, the boy remembers something really scary about it. That thing, that happened there… the place that was in his dream was just like the temples main room that's in the park west from his apartment. Dave starts to shiver, but calms down again, all he has to do is to forget that dream, but he cant… He goes down, eats breakfast, then he takes his green scarf and goggles that he wears outside. After pulling on his gloves, he heads to the park.

The park is big, full of trees, one of the few parks in New York. There is a temple in the park, some people once told him, it's a temple that stood there since New York was built. He didn't believe, but it seems really old. As he is getting near the door, Dave can see its open. He thought the temple only opens at 8 a.m. Now he's scared, its just 6:30 in the morning, no one should be there… but in his dream, someone _was_ there.

Dave slowly enters the temple, a long corridor can be seen, with a big gate at the end. Excited, but scared, he starts to run to the gate, memory of the dream flashing in his mind. He can see the altar, no one is there, he can see the big cross behind the altar.

Dave: "_Wait a.. minute. There wasn't a cross in the dream, there were two statues if I remember correctly…_" enters the main room, and goes to the altar. He can feel that feeling inside him… that excitement that he always has while battling, he wants to know what was in his dream. Dave turns around, he can hear steps. "Who is that?"

A brown haired boy walks towards Dave, he has a dark blue jacket, nearly emotionless expression on his face. He was at the wall, watching the books that are on a shelf, now he goes to the altar and looks at Dave. "I'm Vito Blackwood, the question is, who are you?"

Dave: "Someone who doesn't know who I am? Now that's weird" says grinning, but something bothers him, he knows he heard the brown haired boys name somewhere. "Are you famous too?"

Vito: "Yeah, but I still don't know who you are. I'm the Pokemon Traiding Card Game champion in New York…" Dave starts laughing.

Dave: "Trading Cards? Now you are looking at the Pokemon Chronicles World Champion! I'm Dave Cooper"

Vito: "Yeah, whatever… why are you here?" he goes two meters backwards the altar and that looks down, he stares the floor while crossing his arms.

Dave: "You were the one who broke in the temple huh? I should ask you why you are here in the first place, but ok… I had a very grotesque…"

"Dream?" can be heard from the gate. A sound of a girl around their age. She comes in, she wears a red top, black pants, and a black skiing cap. Her hair is long and red as blood. Dave is shocked when he finds out who she is.

Dave: "Amy, what are YOU doing here?" he shouts "Wanna fight or what?" grins, forgetting the point of coming to the temple for a moment. The girl looks annoyed, then she sits down to a chair and stares the two boys. "but yeah, I had a strange dream…" he says, Vito nods, the part of the floor where he stands is the place where that happened. When Dave thinks about it he can feel his stomach whirl again.

Two pairs of steps can be heard from the direction of the corridor again. A black, messy haired boy in dark purple clothes comes in, with a tall, green haired man behind him. Amy watches them, and looks away annoyed when the black kid grins to her. She knows this ten year old computer genius too much, and she hates him. For her, he is an egoistic brat, but for others, he is a big star… he is the developer and programmer of Pokemon Chronicles, and also a pro hacker. It looks like Dave knows him too, because they shake hands and they start to talk.

The other boy, with the green hair and glasses is familiar for her too, but she doesn't really know who he is, but she des know about Vito… Vito on the other hand doesn't care about all these people. He thinks that they are just bothering him in his research, he had that dream too but he cant find it out with this bunch of idiots.

Dave: "Whats up Kid? Long time no see" grins and sits in front of the hacker who has his ego-smile on his face as always. Conan Rogers, also known as Kid. The infamous young hacker takes out a laptop from his bag and starts to write something,

Kid: "Nothing special… I guess you guys had that dream too, I usually don't believe in such absurd thing but its even more absurd for five teenagers to be in a church this early" laughs. Dave laughs too and asks what he is writing. Kid shows the screen to Dave, he tries to reprogram the dream with an animation program.

Dave: "Ok, cool but you should not do that… I vomited half of my bathroom this morning because of that!" the two boys are laughing again. "Who is that glasses guy there?"

Kid: "You don't know him? Ok, no one knows him really, he's a freak… I just met him at the temples entrance. He is the new voice actor of Ash in the show you know. They had to change the actor because the character is aging and they had to find a male actor…"

Dave: "Cool, I hated the female voice actor…" he looks to the green haired boy "Doesn't really act like Ash. He looks calm and somewhat like a nerd…" says and looks at the screen, Kid starts to add the details "Stop that, I'm warning you. . . ." growls and starts to feel his stomach shaking again.

Meanwhile the two boys are talking, the red haired girl starts to speak with the voice actor. She thinks he is the most normal among the boys here, but she can never be sure… He goes by the name Ken Diagnit, now that's not a normal name, but he's friendly. Ken is surprised when he finds out Amy is the second best trainer on Pokemon Chronicles, and admits that he doesn't play there. He is surprised again when she says she doesn't really like the show. It's not her taste, maybe too childlike for her, but she loves the battling system in the mmorpg, so she's a big pokemon fan too. Ken wants to be honest and say he really didn't start to play as Ash voice actor because he is a fan, he needed money, but now he likes the show so never mind the past.

The five person in the main room of the temple are so absorbed in their thoughts that they don't even notice a girl standing at the gate. She doesn't really want to disturb them, and she is kinda pale, the girl doesn't want to show herself to others like this. Pale skin, red eyes from crying, she had a very bad night… the dream is haunting her, but she was brave enough to come here, but not brave enough to share her thoughts with others. She has pink hair, shoulder length, her light red coat is like a winter coat. When she tries to overcome her fear, and starts going forward, something scares the living hell out of her.

"Hi" the girl can hear if from behind… she turns around, her face is more than pale now. The boy who was greeting her freaks out for a second, then smiles. "I'm Mike Hawkins, did you have that dream too?" he asks, the girl nods slowly, and starts to speak but the boy speaks first.

Mike: "It's nice to meet you, I never thought I would actually run into Betty Rose here" smiles as he recognize the girl, Betty nods and smiles. She is famous among Pokemon fans, well, kind of famous. She has the greatest pokemon collection on the world. She has the most plushies, games, and she even collects the paper of a pokemon chocolate. He never knew she was this shy, not suited for a famous collector.

Betty: "Ah'm happy someone recognizes me in person" speaks, she has a Texan accent, weird for a shy girl like her. "Ah'm just watchin' them, don't really have courage to go in…" she blushes, Mike smiles.

Mike: "Don't be embarrassed, everyone had a big shock with that dream, its normal to be scared, come" he holds her hand and starts to pull her in, she goes with him, not recognizing they look like a couple now… after noticing this, her face turns red, at least she's not pale anymore. "Hi guys, had a bad night too huh? Going to church, praying for a better dream?" he grins friendly, the others, with the exception of Vito start laughing. "Hey! Ken, long time no see, how are you?" grins to the boy with the glasses, he waves back.

Ken: "I'm fine, having trouble memorizing the scripts… and having trouble forgetting that disturbing dream too" he notices Betty "Aren't you Betty Rose?" the girl nods shyly and smiles.

Betty: "Hi Y'all, nice to meat ya'…" speaks quietly, Dave starts to laugh hysterically.

Dave: "I never saw a girl what shy with Texan accent…" grins, but the grin fades as soon as Amy hits him hard with a book.

Amy: "Don't laugh at other people you idiot!" hisses and crosses her arms. "And we should all talk about that dream, now. I don't want to waste time!"

Kid: "Don't boss around you colorblind cow…" says with an egoistic grin on his face "I'm in charge here"

Amy: "Yeah, since when you computer freak?!" shouts, but before she could hit him, Mike stops her, saying violence would never solve anything, especially not the dream. Amy sighs then nods with an annoyed expression. "If you say so… Hey Dave, apologize to Betty" orders the boy, who stands up and looks in Bettys direction. She is a bit embarrassed, but smiles when she hears "Sorry".

Betty: "Ah'm good at forgivin' ya know…" smiles friendly then sits down on a chair.

Mike smiles too, he somewhat likes that Texan girl, but he was never good with girls. He is short for his age, and he is mostly that artist type. Girls there days like discos, drinks, everything that Mike is afraid of. He likes to write, no, he lives to write, he is the world famous Pokemon Fanfiction writer, he has a lot of friend, but he is kinda sad, never had a girlfriend before.

Vito: "Ok…" breaks the silence with his deep voice "let's investigate that dream then… it bothers me that so many people had the same dream. Maybe not the same, but it happened in this temple right?" everyone looks at him and nods, Dave and Betty are pale again. The silver haired boy feels like vomiting again.

Ken: "The weird thing is, that only pokemon fans had this dream, there could be a connection…" starts speaking, then Amy interrupts with annoyance in her voice.

Amy: "Do you want to say those thing in our dream were pokemon? I can't imagine a pokemon who does something THAT disturbing and bizarre…" she recalls the dream, Amy starts shaking for a moment. "A young girl in front of the altar was killed…" points to the altar.

Kid: "Killed? Eaten alive is the right word for that…" Dave hits him hard in the shoulder while controlling his stomach. "Hey, that doesn't change the fact if you hit me" grins.

Mike: "She prayed to someone, I could hear… but not the whole sentence…" he looks to the cross behind the altar. "And there wasn't a cross, there were two statue… but I cant recall what kind of statue" Dave nods and points out he noticed that too, the others agreed too, there was no cross behind the altar, but nothing else was different. Maybe just a coincidence…

Dave: "Yeah, she prayed… but I could just hear the first part, and I still can remember it" the others looked at Dave with surprised face. After this, everything became clear, they all heard other parts of the pray. Amy points out that this is the most bizarre thing she ever experienced.

Mike: "Lets put the parts of the sentence together… maybe we can get an answer… but I still don't know the connection… why only pokemon fans dreamed this?" as he starts to ask Dave about the first part, a door opens next to the cross. It's a back door… A dark purple, short haired girl comes in, her eyes are emotionless, she smiles derisively.

"There is no connection…" she says, all the people who are in the room stare at her in confusion. Dave stands up and goes towards the girl, she is around the same age as him.

Dave: "Are you here because the dream too huh? What do you know about the connection?" he asks in irritated voice, they finally found out something that someone comes and randomly says there is no connection. He wants answer, fast.

Girl: "Not only pokemon fans had this dream… I had too, and to be honest, I hate pokemon" says while ignoring Amys comment about pokemon haters. "My name is Alcia, and I want to know what that dream was. I never thought I would run into a bunch of jerks while searching the answer" grins, Dave grabs the girls shoulder, Amy stands up irritated, but Mike shouts a loud "stop"… Everyone calms down, Dave releases the girl and sits down again.

Mike: "Let's just try to put the words together without killing random people…" sighs and pulls out a paper and a pen. "Try to say it in order… ok?" everybody nods and Dave starts.

Dave: "God of time please hear my voice…"

Betty: "Ah don't have an other choice…"

Vito: "Search the times to find the ones…"

Alcia: "Who can end the pain at once…"

Kid: "God of space please hear my voice…"

Mike: "Give someone an other choice…"

Amy: "Heroes come from Time and Space…"

Ken: "While I die without a trace…"

They all said these words, not knowing what they have done… They are now standing shocked in front of the altar, watching that big, shining, whirling vortex that appeared above them. The vortex starts to spin, sucking the children in… their scream echoes through the nothingness inside the vortex, a tornado made of nothing, sucking up everything, leaving nothing in the room just the marble altar and the chairs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: ok… its very long… I hope there weren't any typos and too much errors. I hope you like it. I tried to make the characters original.

Rewiev please

Side Note: I know nothing about Texan accent, but I like that extra for the character, please give me some tips in e-mail that can make her sentences more Texan.

Also correct my grammar errors in e-mail please, not in rewiev, thank you.


	3. Desert of Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I think I can own my original characters…

Authors note: I only wanted to update after I got rewievs. I hope it's worth updating this, have fun reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

The Desert of Beginning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big, wide vortex was floating and spinning above the desert a few minutes ago, whirling the sand on the ground with great force, something flew out of it and hit the ground. This was followed by seven other thing flying out of the vortex, some of them was screaming, but after hitting the sandy, hot ground of the desert, they all became unconscious.

The vortex is fading… disappearing, leaving the world behind. If you watch the vortex carefully, you can see through it, you can see a temple room with an altar, fading into nothingness. The sky becomes clear again, but the ones whom the vortex left behind are sleeping under the thin sheet of the sand…

Few minutes later, someone stands up, he's a boy with silver hair, green scarf and goggles. With fear in his eye he looks around, but the only thing he can see is desert. Sand everywhere, he is half covered with sand too. As soon as his vision becomes clear, he spots other, sand covered bodies on the ground, who are the ones he met in the temple, they are unconscious, they must be shocked by the event that happened.

Dave tries to remember what happened, but the boy just cant. He only remembers the chanting in the church, after that, everything went black. Is this a dream? Will he wake up? His head hurts like hell, so it just cant be a dream. The boy covers his nose and mouth with his scarf, and starts to dig out the others. After he dug out the others, Dave sits down with relief, everyone is alive. He starts to snap out of the shock finally, the boy takes the bags of the others together, searching for water in them. Only the Texan girl and Kid brought some water with them.

Dave: "Better then nothing" he grins and takes off the lid of the bottle. He fills the small lid with water and looks at the others. "_Ok… I wake him up, I hope he can figure out where we are…_" he thinks and goes to Kid. He slowly lifts the black haired boys headand opens his mouth. Dave fills the water in, hoping Kid will wake up.

Seconds after Daves act, Kids eyes snap open, he sits up, choking on the water, but finally he swallows it. He looks around, trying to remember how he got in the middle of the desert with the others. He stands up, and looks at Dave with angry expression on his face.

Kid: "You sure don't know how to wake up unconscious people, you nearly choked me damn it!" shouts that sits back on the sand, he looks in the way where the bags are.

Dave: "Hey, I saw that in TV and it always worked…" grins and looks at the bags too.

Kid: "Where are we? How did we get here?" asks while standing up, Dave shrugs, he just doesn't know. Kid takes his laptop out of the bag, turns it on and tries to connect to the nearest satellite. "Dave, don't tell me you don't know, you were the first one awake…"

Dave: "I really don't know" he goes behind Kid and watches the screen. Kid managed to connect to a satellite called Kanto011. Daves eyes become wide and. "Kanto? Like in Pokemon?"

Kid: "Kanto is a prefecture in Japan… I don't know why it is the nearest satellite… maybe we were brought to a Japanese desert… but I don't think there are deserts in Ka…" he stops speaking as the screen loads and shows the world map. "What… in the world…?" They both stare the screen, unable to speak or even think. The world map is completely different from the map of Earth. They can see one big continent in the middle, a small continent in the northeast, a big continent in the far north. Another continent is south of the middle lands and there are just too many island displayed on the map.

Dave: "Hey… Kid, quit joking around and switch to the map, I wanna know where we are."

Kid: "We are here…" he says, pointing at the middle continents northern part. He zooms the screen, so he can see the names of the countries and capital cities. "We are in the far northern part of a country named Kanto… with a capital city named Viridian. Ok, this is weird…" he shuts down the laptop and stands up, looking at the others. Amy is awake, she stares the sky while laying on the ground. "Hey Amy, when did you wake up?"

Amy: "Since you turned your laptop on… let's wake the others up and get out of here, I hate deserts" she stands up and gives a weak kick to everybody. After a minute everyone is awake. Dave and Kid shows the world map to Mike and Ken, maybe they can think about something.

The four of them comes up with the idea they ended up in the world of pokemon. They found every known city on the world map, even Pallet Town. Amy thinks this is the most awesome dream she ever had and starts going, she hopes she can find a pokemon before she wakes up, but Mike stops her.

Mike: "Dream or not, its too dangerous alone in a desert… and I don't think this is a dream" he says while holding Amy back. The redhead finally stops and turns around irritated.

Amy: "Don't tell me you aren't excited?" nearly shouts Mikes blond hair off his head, but he just smiles.

Vito: "The idea of ending up in the pokemon world sounds like a bad fanfiction to me… someone wants to mess with us, and this isn't a good joke." He crosses his arms and looks away, trying to think logically.

Kid: "Yeah, and they bought a whole satellite and programmed a fake worldmap in that, great logic cardbrain! We need to find a caravan, or an oasis… or just the border of the desert…"

Vito glares at Kid, but inside he also wants to believe they ended up there. But its just a stupid dream of a fifteen year old boy. Vito quickly starts to think on something else, before he starts to believe this too. The only one who isn't happy about the idea is the purple haired girl. She stands in one place, staring the sky since she woke up. As she snaps out of the shock after hearing the others for ten minutes, she starts shouting.

Alcia: "Are you guys really serious!? The sand messed up the laptop and your brains too… pokemon world you say, yeah, sure… Better than the world of teletubbies tho…" Amy grabs her shoulder with force. This comment made the redhead very angry, she lifts her fist up to punch Alcia in the face. Alcia falls to the ground by the force of Amys punch. The two girl stare each other with great anger in their eyes. Mike sighs, he just doesn't like violence, but he is not brave enough to stop these dangerous girls.

Mike: "I… don't think it's a good time to fight…" he finally says it but receives two angry look from the girls.

Amy: "Shaddup Mike… she doesn't know her place and insults us!" shouts poiting at Alcia, but the other girl jumps up and starts shouting too.

Alcia: "All of you shut the hell up! Its you guys fault that we ended up in the middle of the desert In the first place!"

Amy: "Yeah, my fault my ass…" she wants to punch again but calms down when se sees the others eyes staring at her. "What now?" asks, but then she realizes something. They aren't watching her, they are looking in the distance behind her. She turns around and freezes… "Ok… this is a dream isn't it?".

A caravan can be seen on top of a dune not so far away. They seem like they spotted the group of eight people in the desert, because the caravan starts to turn in their direction. The group is shocked, not because there is anything scary in the caravan, they just cant belive they are watching fifteen Camerupts coming down the dune with people riding them. They look like merchants, because some of the Camerupt are pulling some big carts filled with goods. The leading pokemon is huge, the red fur on its body is longer then the others. Between the two volcano on its back, a man is sitting. The man has a lot of clothes, so the sun wont burn his skin, a big bottle of water can be seen on his belt. As he reaches the group, he stops the caravan, hopping down from the Camerupt.

"Are you lost in the desert? This is a very dangerous part…" the man says, but no answer comes for few seconds, Vito starts to speak first, being the most serious person in the group, he snapped out of this shock fast, he still cant believe seeing Camerupts, but at least he can find out where they are.

Vito: "Yes, we are lost, do you know where the nearest town is?" he still watches the big pokemon in front of him. "Im Vito Blackwood, the leader of the group" this makes Amy and Dave snap out of the shock too, both of them shouting a big "what?!" at Vito, who shrugs and continues. "Can we go with the caravan until we end up in a town?"

"You can, but don't think it will be for free… Are you trainers? You can protect us from bandits. My name is Froer by the way, I'm the leader of the caravan." The man says.

Dave: "Yeah, we are pro trainers, you can count on us" grins, Vito looks back at Dave over his shoulder with angry eyes. "What's your problem Vito…?"

Froer: "I see, what kind of pokemon do you have? This deserts are dangerous as I said before"

Vito: "This is the problem" turns around, his arms crossed. The silver haired boy grins, the awkward silence is broken by Mike, who goes to Froer and tries to sove the situation.

Mike: "The thing is, we were attacked last night and brought here by the mafia, our pokemon were taken, so we don't have any, but if we can borrow some from you, I think we can handle them well against the bandits." After he finishes, the leader scraches his chin, then he nods.

Froer: "Fine, you can have some of our pokemon while you are at the caravan. You see, we have some good ones but we cant use them in battle as good as a trainer can." He goes to a small, messy furred Camerupt, who has a box in the cart he is pulling. Vito and Mike watches the man taking the box with him to the group. "You can choose one each, but I want them back after we arrive, got is?"

Mike: "Of course, we can be trusted" nods and opens the box. The blond boys eyes widens as he can see the inside. Its filled with pokeballs, the names written on them. "Guys, you wont believe this…" he says, the others are astonished too. The first one who starts to choose a pokemon is Dave. He seems to search for a specific one, he pulls out a pokeball and grins.

Dave: "I can't believe this, is there a real Treecko in this?" he asks himself, watching the word Treecko written on the ball. The caravan leader looks at Dave, thinking why he is so excited about this, Mike quickly turns around, recognizing the leaders expression.

Mike: "Good to have a Treecko huh? You always wanted one right?" smiles, Dave nods with excitement. The blond boy chooses an Onix "but its just for protecting the caravan so I choose Onix."

Amy is searching for a Skarmory, and she finally finds one, but when she sees Betty choosing a Happiny she laughs.

Amy: "How do you want to protect a whole caravan and fight bandits with a Happiny?" grins, the Texan looks away.

Betty: "Ah wanted to choose a cute one… and its good for healin'…" she looks at Amy with a smile on her face, Amy sighs and looks at Kid and Ken. Ken has a pokeball with Pichu written on it.

Kid: "Wow… a Beldum" he spins the pokeball on his finger and looks at Ken "Why Pichu? Wanna be like the character you are voice acting?"

Ken: "Not really, I just like Raichu, so if we can keep them, I will train it" he says, looking at Kid, who is still excited about the Beldum. "By the way, isn't this a bit suspicious? A random caravan with a Beldum, an ultra rare pokemon…"

Kid: "I don't care, and I don't think we can keep them" he shrugs and puts the pokeball in his pocket. Vito is still searching for a ball, and when he finally finds what he was searching for he quickly puts it into the pocket. "Hey cardbrain, what kind of pokemon was that?"

Vito: "I don't think its your concern… it's a strong one" he says coldly and looks at Alcia, who is just standing there, crossing her arms.

Mike: "Don't you want to choose one pokemon too? Its fun" he whispers near Alcia, who looks away irritated. "Ok, not for you I guess, but they will find out our lie if you wont choose one, so pleas do so…"

Alcia: "Ok… but just because I don't want to end up deserted in the desert by these people" she looks at the caravan and goes to the box. Alcia grabs a pokeball at random and watches the name. "Absol…" she whispers "what kind of pokemon is that?"

Mike: "A strong one, it brings disasters in some legends" he says to Alcia, who grins.

Alcia: "This whole thing is a disaster so I think its good for me… and it's a cool name for a pokemon too, compared to other names like Pikachu" she laughs and puts the ball away. Mike smiles at Alcia, he knows she will get used to this, but at first, he has to get used to this fast. He knows he is the only one in the group, and maybe Ken, who can save the others in the first few days. Dave, Amy and Kid will defiantly rush in things, Vito and Alcia wont bother helping them in anything, and he doesn't want someone like Betty to be in danger.

Froer: "What are you guys waiting for? Hope on a cart and lets go…" he says, jumping on his Camerupt. The others climb up the big cart, Dave still watches the ball with an excited expression, he wants to open it, but Kid stops him from throwing the ball on the cart floor.

Dave: "Hey, wanna release him Kid, what's the big idea holding me back?"

Kid: "Just wait till we make a camp at night, I don't think we should open the balls until we can do it in secret" he whispers. "Wouldn't it be to suspicious for professional trainers to be overexcited about a Treecko or a Happiny?" Mike is surprised, he thought Kid will rush the thing too, making them suspicious. The blond boy agrees with Kid, making Dave angry.

Vito: "He has a point. Don't do anything that can make us look like idiots, I know its hard for you though… the other thing is, the ones who _are_ suspicious is the merchants" he whispers "they have a box full of pokeballs in a cart… don't you think selling pokemon would be illegal? I mean pokemon like this" he pulls his pokeball out, the word Dratini is written on it. The others with the exception of Alcia stare at the ball jealously.

Alcia: "What's up with that?" she points in the balls direction, Mike starts to explain what a Dratini is, but Kid anticipates him.

Kid: "Just like this Beldum" he pulls out his pokeball "Dratini is a very rare pokemon… its really suspicious to have two of the rarest pokemon in the same box in a merchant caravan… they aren't just merchant I think…" the others agree with him, and are waiting for the night, when they can finally see their pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: This chapter became shorter than the other one, sorry for that, and my grammar too… I don't think I can continue this without a translator or someone who can correct the errors, but I want to write this fic. I hope you like it. Please rewiev

WANTED: **I need someone who can read the chapters that I write before I upload it, so he/she can correct my grammar and can give me tips how to write some sentences. Lack of vocabulary and bad grammar can hold the writer back :/**

**If someone is willing to help me please e-mail me his/her msn address so I can talk with him/her. Thanks.**


End file.
